


The Dancing Lust

by RianCeniza



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: 龙精，后者比前者年长游末邦的舞厅钢管舞背景，腿交短打pwp
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Dancing Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 是归档  
> cp死缠烂打给约的稿（。

“你给我适可而止，”他呲声怒斥了一声，在彻响的音乐下却只能让身后的人听闻。那对尖锐的龙角刮划过他裸露的肩膀和脖颈，而耳朵的尖端被含入湿润的口中，在那一小片皮肤开始有微温时，犬齿咬住了最前端的部分。不耻的声音转为一声痛哼，“你他妈的。”  
“这可不是对客人该说的话，”一块扁石被塞入了胯前的轻薄衣物中，魔典蓝色的纹路泛着寒意，紧贴着皮肤让人冷到发颤。颇有些沉重的石制品让轻纱的垮裤难以支撑住，被连带着向下滑了些许，露出了些许下腹部的浅色耻毛，“别停下啊。”他狠掐了下舞者裸露着的腰线，示意对方继续扭动它们，“台下还有人在看着呢。”  
他叼咬住精灵耳朵上比平日多出了不少的耳饰，咬住那串蓝宝石向下拉扯，引来又一串咒骂。他将手伸入围胸下，摸索恰捏了几下就没了劲，感觉像是在摸平石板，他说道。  
“过来，”他半牵引半拉扯着舞者从钢管的前端拉到了后侧，让对方的双手高举过头握住了上侧的杆子，“有人说过你一点都不适合跳舞吗？”声音从身后传来，湿润的热气洒在耳廓上令人一阵吞咽入喉中的呜咽，“滚你妈的嗯嗯——？”会阴处的摩擦让人无法无视，隔着半透明的织物他看到了眼熟到生厌的东西，“把腿夹紧点。”他拍了一下舞者的臀部，掐捏了几下那结实但有些干瘦的臀肉，对方已经气到用不知名的语言开始骂他，那生僻的字眼和音调八成是精灵语，骂人都像是绸一样。  
但舞者骂骂咧咧得还是照办了，那温热的物什隔着纱磨蹭到会阴和囊带，纱上留下了湿润的体液，温度在摩擦下也逐渐提高。他低头看着自己下身，深褐色的性器在腿间若隐若现。而台下的看客似乎反而抛上来了更多钱币和纸钞。攥着钢管的手开始脱力，在失手松脱前对方拦着腰稳住了他的重心。湿黏的精液沾在了舞衣上。他一阵痉挛带着哭音得呜咽了一声，他高潮了，甚至没有射。  
“没想到你还会干性射精。”龙隔着纱衣搓揉着那依然软着的性器，调笑着。  
“去你的。”


End file.
